The Origin Of The Seven Millennium Items
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: This is the story of the origin of the seven mystical Millennium Items... created by... the great pharaoh.


_**Author's Note: **Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans! I present to you this one-shot story, "The Origin Of The Seven Millennium Items". Now, before you read, the following story is based on overall **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**. The story involves a man that you would find familiar... the man that is known as "Yami Bakura". In this tale, you will find out about the man behind his intentions about the Millennium Items. As a forewarning, be aware it's more than it seems to be and it might be a lot more lighter in comparison to my previous works and even my future contents. If you feel that you need to refresh on watching/reading Yu-Gi-Oh!, then I suggest you to not go further. The following story is based on what happened between Yu-Gi-Oh! seasons 1-5. The story from what you're about to read is generally Yami Bakura's point of view in detail. By the time you finish this story, leave any words you wish (if so...) and also enjoy the tale..._

_**Note -** The following story contains a piece origin of Yami Bakura's tale. Within this content, I can only say that there are certain **spoilers** to **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters**. The following is actually based on Yu-Gi-Oh! overall... in a fragment. In this content, be aware that what you're about to read may seem strange and a mystery... (I will tell it in future time. Someday, I will post a certain journal like story... but I am uncomfortable as to what to decide whether to post it here or even for certain others. If you wish for it to be posted, comment below and then I'll consider in future time. With that said... on with the story...)_

* * *

**_The Origin Of The Seven Millennium Items_**

_**Summary: **This is the story of the origin of the seven mystical Millennium Items... created by... the great pharaoh._

* * *

_In all my years of experience, I never thought that I lived to see the day that I told about the seven Millennium Items. In all my years, throughout history... I never thought that I would explain them. I always believed that I wanted to be... a man that wants to fulfill his dreams... and to be a better pharaoh. I wanted to be someone since the beginning... maybe a different person... in life. I always wonder what it's like to be different in life and I always accepted for who I am... for being the great pharaoh. In life, there was always me... and just being all alone by myself... always. There was always the fact that I always felt alone and simply just one man. I wish I knew who I am in life, but I never knew of what to expect that was going to be in store for me._

_Sometimes, it makes me wonder for who I am... other times, I wish I knew who am I... Yet, there were times I can't be capable of speaking about my life... the way it's complicated... and at times, it's difficult and challenging... There were even times that I wanted to just let go of what must become of me. I do not know what to think and why I can't speak it well... There were times that it was difficult to say and some things that were left to be unsaid. I couldn't say so as of yet... until the correct day that I can. I wish I only knew what it's like... if it wasn't getting in danger and the terrifying prediction that will be up ahead. If only I knew what to think of it... and the life I had... since the beginning. _

_If only I knew what to expect and what to have in life... and yet... who am I? Who am I to myself always and why do I always get in danger... even in the middle of it? Do I understand what it's like? But why... does it happen__ that way for me? __Why does it though? Why does it... happen to me anyway? But why do I know what happen to my life? Why do I know... at all?_

_Why am I always... devastated and torn apart? Why do I... get in the middle of everything... including the friends I have? But what's the cost of ever speaking to them... or unexpectantly others? I didn't know what to think or to reply to anyone about it... but what other choice... and what was always... the consequences? What are the chances of actually having a better life? Why am I the one that gets the bad prediction about the end... even for me? What am I to myself always and even for who I am? _

_What am I since... the beginning of my life? Who am I when facing this alone... but why just me? Why am I just... facing this alone? What am I entirely... for who I am? What is the cost for not talking it to my friends... or anybody? What exactly am I for doing it all alone? What am I entirely... for talking the truth? Someday... I wish I knew... what my life would be... and yet, why though?_

_What is the cost for my life and why? What must I do... about the upturn of events? What should I do about it and why... must it fall upon me? What did I do wrong to deserve it? Why must my life crumble to pieces? How can this be... that I deserve it? Do I really know at all? Do I understand at all?_

_Do I understand what I thought about it? But why though? Why must it be me? Why does it had to be me... always? __Do I know what to think always about myself... and others? But why though must it be me? Do I understand... and for who I am exactly? Do I understand at all?_

_Why must it be this way for me? Why won't anyone know about me in the beginning? Why must I be alone and just trust them? I guess my heart couldn't handle it... and I can't seem to understand them... the way I see them. I just wish I knew them... but who are they? Who are they really? Who are they truly? What are they every year... even when we first met each other?_

_What am I always for talking about them? Who am I? What is my life and why? But why must it happen? Why must it happen... always? But why? How can this be that I can't... tell them? But why must I push myself away... from them all?_

_If only I can... but is it hard? Is it hard to ask? But why not... tell them why?_

_What have I done to get this? What am I entirely... for actually not speaking about it? What am I and why? How can I be so secretive about it and will they ever understand... one day? Do I know why? Do I understand... anything about them? Do I know why and how come it has to be this way? Do I understand what started this... or when... it became this way?_

_Do I understand who I am or why I'm just hiding this fact? Why do I know what to think about and how am I... doing this alone? Do I know why and how it... became this way? And yet... Why am I so... taking it all to myself? Do I understand... about who I am?_

_I wish I knew... l wish I would know... at least, someday..._

_I didn't know what to expect... or what I should have... but all I know is... is that life could have its cruelty and its happiness. I just don't know what to think or who I should... find as a friend... but I wish I could save myself. I wish I could lend a shoulder or who to talk with... but I couldn't... even if... I attempt to. I'm not sure what to see... or what I should do, but who am I? What am I for myself always? Why must it be that I had to go through this? What is it with anything I choose? What are the options?_

_What are the choices and what are... the others to decide?_

_I am completely unsure as to what to do... but what__ other decisions to make? What other way to decide what to do? What shall I do as I... I couldn't speak and I just... I just wish that I could be who I am. I just wish that I could... but I just... can't decide. I cannot decide what I should... do about it... but I know better... than to do so. I should have known that I was going... to go through this. I should have known that I was... going to be in jeopardy. My life is in total danger, but I must be strong... even for myself._

_I should actually find a way to... decide what I should do. What other choices to make? What kind of choices to make? What to decide? Do I know? What am I? What other... choices to make and to do? But what am I... to decide this?_

_Do I know what I want? What am I exactly? Who am I... beneath the surface? But what is it... with me or for who I am? Who am I to him... or them? What am I always? But what am I... to myself? Who am I... always?_

_What is it with me... and my choices? Who am I always... even for the rest of my life? But what am I? What can I do? What am I... to myself that I can? I will always... remember this and always. I will always remember... even forever. I will always... that I'll never forget... and it'll remain in my heart._

_I just wish I knew who I am... and what's my future. What is it with me... and my life? But what am I... after all I've foreseen? I just never meant to... happen like this. I was always going to be... a man that needs... to take his time. If only I knew... what's out there. If only I knew... what's to come. Why can't I... ponder what's out there? _

_Why can't I... see through it? Do I know why...? Do I know what's out there? What's out there... beyond the boundaries? What am I entirely? What's out there... that I heard a voice in my ears? Who is this and why? That voice... other than the future... _

_Who could that be? Who could that be talking to me? Who is this? The voice... doesn't sound like... like anyone I know. What could this be? Who is this and why? Could it be... a voice that's helping me? Who... are you?_

_The voice replied... "Are you... in danger? What's wrong with you? Do I know what's wrong with you? Maybe I could help. What can I help you with? Tell me. Tell me... What's your name?"_

_"I'm... a man... that needs help. I need someone to help me and I just... feel sad. I feel that I need a guidance... a guidance that can help me. A guidance that can lead me... towards the light... but how can you help? How could you help me... when I'm just a man that's broken? What can you do? How can you help me? How could you... when I'm a man that doesn't have anyone by his side?"_

_"Well... I can help you. I could help you, but I need you to calm down. I need you to stay on your feet. I need you to show more bravery. Show it to me... so I can help you. I'll help you... but on one condition. I need you... to find a way to be more happier. What do you wish for?"_

_"What do you mean? Are you telling me that I... could get help? What would you do... What would you do for me? In what way? I'm just a man that's very sad and depressed. What can you do... for me? What can you do... when I can't see you? What are you... or who are you?"_

_"Well... I'm a man that's less... In fact, I am no man like you. I am a guidance in your ear. Listen carefully... I could help you if you still want it. Just please... Trust me. Trust me and my words. Trust my words and I wish I could help... but please... calm down."_

_I wasn't sure as to why that voice says that... but to me, it was wiser... but not as wise as l am. I wasn't sure as to why that voice spoke... but I knew I'll had to... trust the voice until I feel more confident enough. I guess I must be... a little unease... but I'll try. I'll try my best to hold on... but how? How can I? I'm just a man... that's broken in two... but what other choices? What other options? What other options to make?_

_What am I to myself that I can... get help? Why does the voice wanted to help? What can I do? What must I do? What can I do... for myself? What should I do... but why must I... listen to the voice? What can I do... so I can... be free of the curse? What must I do so I can be free from my binds?_

_"I could help you... if you listen. Just trust me... promise me. Promise me that you will be okay."_

_"But what should I do? What am I to you? Who am I for you always? What's wrong with me... is that I... can't explain it. I cannot tell you if I don't know you. Who am I... to you or what you said? What could you do? What can you do?"_

_"...I could help... but I need something. What can I do... if you're sad? You must be strong. Stay strong... please... Please... Maybe I could help if you just... make something. Create something. Something, please."_

_"What would you do? What would you do for me? What are you? What are you exactly? Who are you really? Are you... some sort of... person or a...? Who are you anyway? Tell me... who you are!!"_

_"...I need something... but I need your help. I'm looking for a... some sort of... item. I don't know what... but help me. Help me make an object. A sort of an object. A sort of an object that I can be able... to help you with. Help... me find an object to... use. I will be that object... so that way, I could help you."_

_"...What sort of object? What kind of object are you seeking? Are you... looking for something? What are you looking for?"_

_"...I am looking for an object to be me. I need your help on creating the item. I'm not sure what... but I need you to create one. Create one, please..."_

_"...But how? How can I? How can I make something? I don't if I... could. But can I? What can I do... when I'm just a man that can't feel..."_

_"...Just trust me. Trust me, please... I promise that I won't harm you at all. I promise not to hurt you. I promise... just give me an item. Give me an item and I... will help you. I swear... that I'll protect you. I promise... just please... I promise... to help you out. I promise that no harm will be on you."_

_"...What do I have to do?"_

_"You must... create something. That way, I could help... if you just make an item. You can make more... if you wish... but I need you to please do so. I need you to calm down and just do so. Do what I tell you... but I know that you don't like being forced to. You must find a way... to make an item. You must find a way to create one... at least, for me. Can you do that?"_

_I couldn't forget the day that I was a pharaoh that had no guidance before the earth was created. It was before the time that I was being a man that feels so alone. I felt so alone... by myself... and I was... a man that needed some assistance. I wasn't sure... what the man... or the voice, more likely, want from me... and yet... What I know is... is that I need all the help I could get. I wasn't sure as to why the voice was helping me... and yet... I trusted it. I trusted that voice... and there was... no other way out. And so... I ended up creating items of not just one... but also, seven more._

_I was lost in the dark... lost in my mind. I was actually lonely and so full of depression. I was sad when I was... a young like man... but only a young ninth millennia. I was about a young man that wanted some help, but there was no one around. There was no one in sight as I was creating the seven Millennium Items. I was actually alone, creating the seven. They were... the ring, the puzzle, the necklace, the rod, the eye, the scale, the key... and of course, the eighth key. I created the items and I was... being angry that somebody was talking from afar... speaking utterance in my ears._

_The person was speaking badly somewhere in time... and I was angry of what's to come. I didn't know who that person is... but I wanted to rid of that person in time. The person was irritating my arms and I was angry... a lot. As I worked my way at the items, I couldn't help... but be very extremely violent. I wanted to rid of that person and if I'm going to go through this, I have no other way out. I must rid of that person... for it's my only hope. I couldn't stay away from that person in time... and now... I will wish her farewell. I would wish her to say goodbye for life... and her stupid bad behavior._

_The person I speak of was not... or either, have any right to live longer. I should have known that she was a bad person. She was utterly horrible and so cruel for who she is... I thought angrily. One day, I will a vengeance on that woman and she will pay dearly for being around. She will be my target to face the worst. She will be dead meat for what she's done. She will pay dearly for her life to be... so mentally and physically. I hated that woman and her so called life._

_She will pay drastically for I will... make a bad wish. I will wish that woman to die hard extremely for her insolence... and her pathetic truancy. She will cost her life to be... sentenced in the end. She will die mercilessly in hell. She will pay for her bad actions. She was the problem at times of my life... and I wish her gone... forever. She will be banished in life once this is solved. That girl... was not like any of the people that I... find as a friend... but more likely, a dead enemy._

_"She will pay for her life... and her voice. She will pay at utmost terror of my... anger. She will regret she ever mess with the great pharaoh. I'll slay that woman once this is over."_

_I couldn't stand that woman... the one I heard from afar... and I wasn't sure what made my arms to stop being irritated. I was angry and extremely very pissed... and I wanted that woman to be put to silence. I wanted that woman to quit and to suffer my wrath. I just wish that she didn't dare mess with a pharaoh... and it'll cost her life to pieces. I wanted the woman to be put to silence for her bad influence. Her ways was not a good sign about her... from what I analyzed. She must be total... a bad person... and a horrible girl that dares to upset me. She was terribly a woman that needs to be put down... is what I thought simmering._

_"...I see you wanted to fix your problem. Are you alright? What's wrong with you? Talk to me... Are you okay?"_

_I couldn't fight myself of how much I was enraged. I was extremely upset that she was going to be the worst person I ever met. If she had a family, I thought to myself... she will be in big trouble... for life and her damn ways. She will be marked dead on the spot. I will put her forever detained on this life... and I will sentence her for all eternity. She will be marked forever gone in life and her family. I had enough with her behavior and her shit ways. I had enough with her talk and I want... to end her life... beginning with her attitude._

_I couldn't shake off her talk and the way she acts. She hated anyone, then fine! Fine with me! I hated this woman in life and her bad influence. She will be gone from this life... and I had enough with her treachery. She will be marked forever dead... and I had enough her... It was then I finished... and made the items. The seven Millennium Items._

_The silence made me wonder who she is and why. She was terribly at utmost a horrible woman... and a horrible crazy person. She was horrible since the beginning and she needs to be put down for her trash talk... even in time. I hated the woman that spoke and scratched my arms. I hated her everyday since the beginning and she will one day be put in total darkness. She will forever be gone in life... and put beyond the bars. She was too much for her ways and I hated everything she is. I hated her from the start and I'm not sure if I should... one day speak of who she would be._

_She was always a bad woman for talking crazily and she was analyzed from what she was like. She was always a bad person in life since the earth started... in which, I know that I'll create as well... but I am certain that she will pay dearly. She will be dead in life and her insolence. She will forever be dead beyond the ground. There will be no trace of her anymore... or even them. She is now forever beyond the grave... and from afar, I could tell that she was... forever murdered from others. She is dead on the spot and she can't do anything as I create these items. She is now be put lifeless and just a dead... corpse._

_As I thought this, I was satisified with my work. In the least, I was pleased at what I've done. I do think it needs more time... I thought to myself, but then I know better than to try. I must create them on purpose besides that girl I overheard. I must seek for help, but who though? What other way to do this? How must I do this?_

_I must find a man besides me, but who? A man that could listen... a man that could assist me next to this eighth key. I should find a man of my choosing, but who though? What shall I do? What can I do as I...? What should I do as I think this? Hmm... and yet, I should get someone. I should get someone and I decided to choose... someone close._

_"...What do you think of it? Should I... get someone for help? But what should I do? What must I do... in order to get help? What must I do... eighth key? Tell me if you could... find a man that I should have of my choosing. I shall find a man that could, but who though? Answer me."_

_"...I shall find a man... but with a bad price. I need something in my time. I shall find that man of your choosing... but please... calm down. I must find a man, but give me some time."_

_"...I must find a man of my choice. I must aniliate that girl and her ways. I must seek a woman that was in time and I must rid of her... once and for all. I hated that woman and her ways... endlessly. I must seek a man that could help, but I don't know who as of yet. I must think of a man... but could it be... that you could find this man? Where could you find this man? Answer me that, eighth key."_

_"...Maybe that man... should be more than one."_

_"...More than one man? But why though? Why must it be more than one man? Answer me. Tell me why. Tell me why I should have more than one? Who is it... or they? Who are they?"_

_"...I have found the perfect men exactly. But I wasn't sure... unless... We find that people in time. Maybe more than a man... maybe a group of some sort. I must seek what's beyond the boundaries. Let's see... I shall find someone immediately. I have found a man of my choice. That person... the first one, is... a boy with the Millennium Puzzle. The second... will be a man that needs encouraging... but will help you in any way. The third... must find a seek in a rod, but he must be more daring than before. Yet, I must warn you that they can't for now... and they like you. I must find them and seek for... others as well too."_

_"...Very well then. I shall find a man or woman to rid of her. I shall find any to rid of her from life and she... will be gone. Once she's rid of... we'll be free... of her and for us. She will be gone like I wish. She'll be dead."_

_"...She will be... I promise you. She will be dead. She just needs to be rid of by someone... other than you. You need to calm down, but... I must find that person that can stop her. What must I do if you're angry? She'll hurt others, but I know what I must do. I must think of a way to make you less angry... but how? What can I do?"_

_"Then what must I do? What can I do... to get her to quit? Why won't she stop?!!"_

_"...There's only one solution. You must find a man that knows a way about mental... abuse. Someone must know. __There must be something... that we can do. If only... I could help much harder... but I know who will. It's... a person that hates her too. It has to be... a man that knows mental abuse. Other than you."_

_"...Fine... but I hate her... I hate that woman! That woman is nothing, but a total bastard! She is nothing entirely to me! I hate that woman in life! Her kids are nothing, but shit! I hate that woman entirely!! She needs to be detained for eternity!! I hate her!!" _

_"...I know... but I must... find someone for help. But what should I do? What can I do? I must calm you down... but how? What can I do? But what must I... um... Are you... doing something... in time? I wonder what that is."_

_"...It seems you don't know... unless... You realized it. I'm just... a little offish about... talking. I just... can't explain until you learn. Maybe, one day, you'll learn. Just not now. I can't tell you until someday. When we're at... the earth... then I'll tell you."_

_"Very well. Yet... What can I do? What can I do in order to keep this right? What must I do... in order to make you feel much better? What can I do?"_

_"Well... I just... wish that you could... and yet... I don't think you understand. For now, focus on the time. One day, I'll tell you. I promise... Just not now."_

_"...Are you... doing something in time? What are you doing in time... on the earth? What are you doing? When will you tell me? Are you... not trusting me? I just wish... that you tell me. Why won't you tell me? Why not though?"_

_"...I can't explain until another time. I just can't bear that I'm... in danger. I just wish that I wasn't. I wish I can be... happier. But what are the chances? What are the chances that I'll get happier? What must I do? What must I do... as I stand here... thinking about it?"_

_"...I wish you... just tell me why... why that you're not... happy."_

_If only the eighth key knew what I was thinking between the lines. I only wanted to protect myself... but I don't know the eighth key as of yet. If only it knew, but I wasn't so sure as to why it can't tell. I just wish it knew more than that. I just wish that I never went through this. I just wish I could hold myself and cry. I just wish that I could be happy... but what am I? Who am I saying that I can? _

_Who am I always? What must I do in order to be happy? What am I to him or what this is? Who am I always in life? What must I do in order to be happy? But what can I do? What must I do? Would I... actually ever be happy in life? _

_What can I do in order to be happy with life? I don't know what to do... when I feel like a sad man. I just wish that I could hold myself and say I'm sorry. I just wish that I could... be happier in life and forever. I wish to be happy, but I can't. I cannot have any happiness in life unless... there's a miracle. A miracle in life that'll turn things around. I just wish that I... would be free from this curse. _

_I just wish that I was going to be happy here, but why not? Why couldn't they let me stay? Why couldn't they let me be alone... in here? What must I do just to... be happy? What can I do... always? But who am I? What am I? What am I to myself that I could always be happy... in life?_

_I can't live myself to think that I will. Not until... the curse is over. I cannot be happy until I... have something of what I want. I just wish I knew... and know why... I just wish that I was going to have a better future. But what are the chances? What are the risks to make to keep the balance? What are the chances that I'll have a better... conclusion?_

_"...Do I know... what you're thinking? Are you saying that I don't know? What are you saying to me? What are you..._

_saying that I can't? Hmm... You must be certain about it. Well... Can I ask you something? Can I ask you why you're... silent around me? Why are you silent?"_

_"...I'm hearing something. A sound that I don't know of. I'm not sure what it is entirely. Do I know... what that is? What am I exactly hearing this? I was very lost within it, but what am I? What am I always? Who am I?"_

_"...I'm thinking it was something... I don't know what it's called."_

_"...If only I knew what to think. What am I to people all around me? What am I always? Who am I always in life? What am I to myself that I can? What am I always to myself that I can do this? What am I always to myself and my life? Who am I as I heard that? But what am I... as I heard that? I wonder what that is... but what is it? What am I always to myself that I'm stronger? What am I that I can be... someone? What am I in life... always? What is me or anything I hear in time? Who am I as it fades? What is this?"_

_"...What is that? Do you know? I can't understand it. For some reason, it repeated. Do you know what it said? What is that... that they called it? What could it be? But what am I... thinking that you know? Do you know what it said? What is that? I still don't know what it said. Do you know... what it says? I wonder what it is... but what am I? Who am I as I heard that too? What am I always to you? Do you know... I can't understand."_

_"...It must be... in another point in time. I guess I can't explain until next time. Until I feel more happier. I just wish I knew what to do. But what am I? Who am I... to you, eighth key? What am I always? I just wish that I... never went through this."_

_"...That sound repeated again. What was that? Tell me what it is. I can't understand anything it said. Do I know... what it said? What does it say exactly? I can't understand a word it said. Do you know what it said? Please tell me. I'm not sure what it means. I just wish I knew what's that. I wish I knew... but I just wish you tell me. I just wish you tell me what that is. I'm still learning things in time. Do I know... why you're sad? What's wrong?"_

_"...I just feel... weird about some sound. I was not sure, but I heard.. my voice. I heard something... but I don't know it. I was wondering... Are you saying that I know what it said? I was unsure as to why I heard that. Why did I hear that? What's wrong with me... and why does it make... me feel sad? What am I... always in life... listening to some sound? What am I... ever since the beginning? What am I thinking that I should... listen in? What must I do in the bitter end? Am I... a man that needs to run and flee? What kind of man am I? What am I that I need to hear it? What am I always? Who am I... always for the things I hear in life... and what's beyond?"_

_"...What's wrong with me... Why am I crying? What's wrong with me... as I heard that? What's wrong with me as I cried that you... are being sad? Do you know that song? I think that's what it's called. Is that what it's called? Do I know if you're hurt? But why though?"_

_"...I don't want to talk about it. My heart is hurt. I just wish that I... want to stay here and not go on."_

_"...Why not though? What's wrong?"_

_"...I'm trying to hold on... but I'm hurt. You don't understand and I was almost gone away. I don't know what to do with my heart. I just wish that you know what's wrong with me. If only I knew... but I hate it. I didn't mean it... that this would happen. I didn't mean it that I would be... gone forever... and I might. I can't save anyone if this is... it... for me. I can't say anything until someday. I can't until one day you'll know. If I... didn't make it... I'm sorry. I can't hold it back... not even forever. I guess it's over... too soon. I can't say why though. I just wish I knew... why I'm crying."_

_"...But what is it? What's wrong? Why are you sad? What happened to you? Why are you sad... for you? Aren't you happy? Why do I get the feeling that you... won't make it? Why are you giving up? But why though? How can this be? What's wrong with you? Why are you sad... inside your heart? Why are you sad about that song? Are you okay? Talk to me. Talk to me... please..."_

_"...I guess it's over. I guess I can't... take it back. I just wish I could... stay here... but why must I... be on earth?"_

_"...I don't understand. What's wrong with you? Why are you... going away? Are you actually... this sad? Why are you crying? Talk to me... Tell me if you're... going to be okay. Why are you crying? Are you okay?"_

_"...You wouldn't understand. I'm just sad that I... had to go through this. I just wish that I... wanted to stay here. Why must I go anywhere with anyone? Why won't anyone leave me be? I just wish that I... had nothing, but being here... being safe. I just wish... that I... stay. I just wish that I had a home in here instead of earth."_

_"...But why? Are you okay? What's wrong with you? Are you... telling me that you... don't want this? Why are you hesitant? Are you okay? Talk to me... Say something..."_

_"...I just wish... I had a better life. I wish I had something else. But what am I? What's wrong... with my life? Why must my life be this sad? Why must it be? Why do I have to go through this?"_

_"...Maybe... I don't know... but you sound sad. I can't predict the future in life on earth. I can't see what you see. What's the matter? Tell me... Tell me, what's wrong with you? Talk to me... Are you okay? Are you alright?"_

_"..,You wouldn't understand. I just wish... I knew that you... know it. But I can't. I can't tell you. I can't... until soon."_

_How can I be happy with the eighth key? What am I to think it could... help me? What's wrong with me? What am I? Who am I? What am I to myself that it could help me? What am I... always to me? What's wrong with me... is that I wish that I had another chance. _

_I wish for another chance in life... and I didn't die off... in time over and over. I just wish I knew why I can't say so... but I just feel so empty and hollow. I can't tell anyone why I can't... say anything. I only wish that I had a better life, but why not? Why can't I? Why must I... live a life like this? What's wrong with me? Who am I? _

_What's wrong with me? Just... never mind. Forget what I said. Forget about it. I just wish that I could, but what am I? Who am I... when that time comes? What must I do in order to...? What must I do in order to have what I wish?_

_I just wish that I knew... but I can't. What must I do... all alone? What can I do about... the future? What can I say about it? I just wish that I... had someone beside me. But who? What can I do? What can I do... about the fact that I'll... die eventually?_

_I just feel so sad and lonely. I just wish that I had someone with me. I just only knew that I won't ever come back. I just wish that I had my life put together... sooner. I only wish that I had... someone to hold me. I'm only an old man already, but what am I? Who am I as I feel just so small? Who am I always to myself that I can be happier? _

_I just wish I knew what to do... but what? What can I do? What must I do to protect me? What can I do? I'm all alone... by myself in life. I just only wish that I had somebody to hold, but someone I like. What must I do... and just... be by myself? What can I do? _

_What must I do as a man like me? What must I do as that woman was going to harm everything I want? I hated her, but I won't let her get her way. I hated her... always. I hated everything she is... and everything she started. She was worst than I thought. She was always horrible in life and I hate her. I wish she didn't exist at all._

_I wish I could tell the truth, but I can't. I couldn't... even if I try. I just can't... do it. I can't will myself to. I just wish that I had someone besides me alone. What am I? Who am I to me or the eighth key? What must I do... as I heard this? _

_What can I do... and to be... a stronger man? What must I do to just... be stronger? What can I do... all the time? I must find someone... but who? What am I... as I stand here? What am I to me always? Could I... find a way to be happy? But how?_

_"...Are you alright? Say something!"_

_"...It's silent. It was like... like nothing was there. What's wrong with this? Why is it silent... at first? Why must I... ponder this? It doesn't make sense. Why doesn't it... make a sound? Why am I... bothering with this?"_

_"...Maybe... someday, we'll know. At least, very soon. Um... Are you okay? Say something. Talk to me."_

_"...I don't know. I just feel very sad. I just wish I knew why... and yet... I can't. I can't bear to think that I... that I might not make it. I... don't know what's out there. What is there? What's over there?"_

_"...Well... someday, we'll know... like I said. We'll know soon... but maybe... another time. Just like you said. For now, we need to go. We need... to go home. We had to go home. The others are looking for you. Let's go now."_

_"...Fine... but I wish I stay. I wish I could stay here... and be safe. What can I do... when I want to be only here? Why must I leave? Why must I leave where I was born? It's not fair. I wish to stay. It's not... right to me."_

_"...Because... you shouldn't stay. Your friends need you."_

_"...But what am I?! Who am I for listening to anyone?! What am I?! I don't want to! I hate going to earth! Please... Leave me be!! Leave me alone!"_

_"...I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're sad. I didn't mean... to harm you. I just wonder about the earth like them. I didn't mean it... and I wish I knew what's wrong. I want to know what's wrong with you. I want to find out on earth what it is. I just... wish I knew what it is. Please?"_

_"...Fine! If that's the case, you'll regret it! You'll regret that you wished this! You'll regret that you want this! I hate you all! I can't believe any of you! I can't... I can't stand any of you! I can't!!"_

_"...I just wish you tell me! Why won't you... tell me what's out there? What's wrong with you? Why are you angry... at all of us?!! Why are you angry at us all?! Tell me why?!! Why are you?!! Why are you mad?!! Are you... saying you...?!!"_

_"...Because you lied! You lied to me! You lied to me... about my life!!"_

_I couldn't explain the details of my past. I couldn't explain well at all with what happened. Each of them were all against me and they told me to be... on earth... ever since today. I must be wondering what to do... but I must focus on my work. I must fulfill the task at hand... as I wrote this overnight. I wrote this overnight, thinking to myself... that I was a sad man. I was a sad man... that had no... happinesss and no sense of feeling... any happier. I was left all alone like I thought. _

_Up until now, as I wrote from my journal, it makes me wonder what's wrong with my life. What's wrong with me or my life? What happened to me and my life? What is it with me and the way I seem to always foreseen it? But what am I? Who am I? What's wrong with my life... and why? How can I live a life like this? _

_But what am I? Why am I... a sad man... up until today? What am I entirely that I had such a life? What am I always in this life? But what's the truth and lies? What's the truth of my life and what would happen to me? What would happen in the next and the next? Do I know why does that sound seem... startling to my ears? _

_But why though? Why must it be that it ends this way? If only I knew what to do. What could I do... for my life? Why must it be that I had to be on earth? It's not fair... It's not fair at all! I just wish that I knew... If only I knew what will happen to my life... and the conclusion to the story of my tale._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Well... That's the conclusion of the tale of "The Origin Of The Seven Millennium Items". Recently, it was a memory that Yami Bakura remembered in life... but he wasn't as to be sure as to what happened in his life. As I wrote this story... It made me ponder as to why it has to happened this way. It was really left as a mystery... until the next time you read... a journal that's in full details. The journal will be about Yami Bakura and his origin in life... but... be cautious in the next point in time. For now... I left you as a thank you for reading... and I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
